Through Rose Colored Glasses
by killjoyhk
Summary: The men of Station 51 are given a unique opportunity!  See what happens when they accept.  Johnny meets a former rival who is going through problems of her own.  Can a bit of competition help or hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

Through Rose Colored Glasses

by KillJoyHK

DISCLAIMER: Emergency!, and all of the characters involved are property of Mark VII Productions... except for the crew of Squad 5. They're mine! :)

No profit is realized from this work of fiction, nor is any expected. Any similarity to any persons, living or dead, is strictly coincidental.

For those of you who are as interested or involved in the fire service as I am, all of the call signs, unit identification, and locations are/were actual LA County locations, with two exceptions. You can PM me for info on my sources.

* * *

"Hey, hurry up Roy, you're gonna miss it!"

"Calm down, Junior… I'm here, I'm here."

"Guys, shhh! It's time for the countdown! Turn it up, Marco!"

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

The men from Station 51 began to cheer and clap each other on the shoulder, welcoming the new year, and the bicentennial, 1976. From the apparatus bay, Sam Lanier's professional voice crackled over the loudspeaker, announcing the beginning of a new year for the LA County Fire Department.

"Time now is zero hours, January 1, 1976. Happy New Year. LA Clear, KMA 941."

Captain Stanley stood up and clapped his hands together. "Alright men, I think it's time we turned in and got some shuteye. Roy, if you're calling Joanne, you can use the phone in my office."

"Ah, thanks Cap, but I already handled it. I wanted Chris and Jenny to go to bed, so we pretended it was midnight at around 11:00," Roy explained.

"That's dumb, Roy. Don't your kids know how to look at a clock?" wheedled Chet.

"Sure they do, Chet. They even understand that it wasn't really midnight. They just know that when they wake up it will be 1976, and they got to start it an hour earlier," explained Roy.

"I dunno, Roy. That still sounds kinda dumb," Chet insisted to the chagrin of his shiftmates who were giving him disapproving frowns.

"Well, even if it is _dumb_ as you insist, if you had that extra hour, you'd still be late for work and scrubbing the latrines," Roy countered , to the stifled guffaws of Marco and Johnny.

"All right, that's enough. Let's hit the sack, boys. Mike, you get the lights and check the doors, ok pal?" Cap called out as he headed out of the rec room towards the dorm.

"Ok, Cap," said Mike as he headed towards the office door. Just as he went to open the door to the office, it swung open, and Mike jumped back a bit, startled at this occurrence. Standing in the doorway was Chief McConnike.

"Sorry there, Stoker. Didn't mean to scare you. Happy New Year. Is Captain Stanley still awake?"

"Sure is, Chief. He's just getting in to the dorm. Come on back," invited Mike.

As the two men crossed the apparatus bay, a scuffle was heard coming from the dorm, and a shout rang out.

"OW! Beat it, Henry!"

Mike and the Chief trotted over to the dorm room door as it swung open, admitting Henry the beagle into the apparatus bay.

"Happy New Year, Henry! Guess you got couch duty tonight," joked McConnike, as he pushed the door open and entered the dorm.

Captain Stanley jumped to his feet as he recognized the silhouette of his superior officer entering the room.

"Chief! What brings you here at this time of day..err…night? Oh, Happy New Year!"

"At ease, Hank. Happy New Year, men. I have a present for you, that many of you will enjoy."

The men stopped their preparations for bed in various states of undress as they looked towards their Chief.

"You men are being relocated to Station 82 in La Canada Flintridge for the next 24 hours, effective immediately. I have selected you for a special assignment."

A collective groan went up from the men of 51. "Chief, 82's almost across the whole county! We have to go through the city to get there!" whined Chet.

"Well, if you don't want to go to the Rose Bowl…" the chief let his statement fade away as he saw the smiles of the men begin to form.

"The Rose Bowl! Madre de Dios! Wait until I call Mama and let her know!" crowed Marco.

"Will we be on TV, Chief?" asked Chet.

"Wow," was all that Roy could manage.

Johnny just smiled.

"There's a department bus waiting outside. Gather your turnouts and a uniform or two and be on board in 15 minutes. Don't worry about who's covering here. We have a group of call firefighters coming in to man the station. I'm sure you will be glad to see Captain Robertson again," McConnike explained.

"Robertson? Bob Robertson? With call firefighters? Chief, is that fair?" asked Johnny.

McConnike sighed. "Gage, you know that Bob Robertson is one of our best men. He's going to be fine. Besides, 36's and 45's are going to be covering your area, so he won't have any paramedics to supervise."

Johnny and Roy looked at each other and smiled. They had already had their run-in with the veteran smoke-eater, and had proven themselves useful to him.

"Alright men, let's hit it." McConnike turned to Captain Stanley. "Hank, good luck up north. We're counting on you to do the South Division proud."

"We'll do our best, Chief," Cap replied. "I wouldn't expect any less from you, Hank. Oh, it can get cold up there… best to pack an extra hat." With that, the Chief turned and left the dorm room, heading for his car.

Mike began to laugh.

"Stoker-r-r-… don't get started," growled Hank as he stomped into his turnout boots and pulled up his pants.

"Sorry, Cap. I was just-"

"Well, don't! You'll get them started, you twit!"

In short order, the men were packed and getting ready to hand over the station to the crew of volunteers when the back door opened and in walked Captain Bob Robertson.

"Hank, I'm here to relieve you. Men, it's good to see you all again. Gage, DeSoto, a pleasure." Captain Robertson offered his hand to each of the men in turn as he greeted them.

"Good to see you, Bob. Take care of the barn, will ya?" asked Hank.

"Not a problem. We can handle it, right men?"

"Sure can, Cap." "Yeah, Cap." "You got it, Cap." "Yup."

Satisfied that his station was being left in good hands, Hank corralled his men onto the bus for the trip North to Pasadena.

* * *

Please read and review! I have a few more chapters in the wings, and your responses will time their release!

If you want to see a picture of the vehicle I based the rescue on, please PM me and I will send you the link.


	2. Chapter 2

Through Rose Colored Glasses

by KillJoyHK

DISCLAIMER: Emergency!, and all of the characters involved are property of Mark VII Productions... except for the crew of Squad 5. They're mine! :)

No profit is realized from this work of fiction, nor is any expected. Any similarity to any persons, living or dead, is strictly coincidental.

* * *

Chapter 2

Huntington Memorial Hospital's ER staff was sitting around a conference table. Standing, at a large wall map and chalkboard was LA County Fire Chief Dick Hammer, who was explaining the plans and procedures that had been laid out by the County Board of Fire Commissioners as well as the City of Pasadena for any emergency incident which could occur during the Tournament of Roses Parade.

"So, any squad company on the eastern side and southern side of the parade as well as the stadium will transport their casualties here, and the western and northern sides will transport to Glendale Memorial. Dr. Stern, you and your team will answer the radio as "Huntington," and they will be "Glendale." Now, your squads assigned will be Squads 5, 11, 19, 63, 66 and 51 from Carson. The boys from Carson work out of Rampart, with Dr. Brackett, whom you all know is the medical advisor for the paramedic program, so you should have no problem working with them. Any questions?"

Murmurs of "no" echoed around the table. Dr. Stern kept his fingers steepled in thought.

"Dr. Stern? Is there a problem?" inquired Chief Hammer.

"What? Oh, no, nothing," replied Dr. Stern, obviously lost in thought.

"Okay then. That's it. Go home and get some rest. We will reconvene the field staff at the command center at 0500. The rest of you will report here as scheduled. That's all."

The attendees stood up, gathering their paperwork and left the conference room. All except Dr. Stern, that is.

The crew of Station 5 was completing their final checks of the rigs and equipment as they were ready to turn in. They had been out on a car fire call, and had missed watching the new year countdown on TV.

"Cap, I still say that guy torched his car for kicks. It didn't look like it was accidental," stated Rich Gaines, one of Engine 5's linemen. "I mean, the back window was broken, and there was glass inside the car."

"And the smell of whatever he used... phew!" replied Frank Matsuda, the other lineman.

"Well, gentlemen, some people like to celebrate differently. Who are we to judge?" replied Captain Moses "Mo" Baker, the senior man both in rank and experience for Station 5.

"Cap, did you notice that the chief didn't come by? Doesn't he live near the fire?" stated Engineer Tom Barton.

"Well, he was probably at Huntington, briefing the staff about tomorrow, err, today," said Paramedic Leah Stern as she shook out her turnout coat and hung it back neatly inside the side compartment of Squad 5.

"Yeah, and he knows who the extra company is that is coming up to cover out of 82's," said her partner, Paramedic Ian MacHugh.

"Well, whoever it is, they are going to have a tough time sleeping over there. Isn't 82's a single engine house?" asked Gaines.

"Yes, but the engine crew will sleep inside. As for the squad, the county came through for them. It seems that they will be sleeping in a fully stocked trailer, and it will be designated "Station 282" but they will use their regular call sign and a spare rig. Charlie fixed it so they get a really pretty new one, " said Mo.

"Charlie gave someone a new rig? He must be slipping in his old age. You know what he says about firefighters and the equipment, " said Matsuda.

"Yeah, well, we can all rest easy knowing that it's not our squad that will get banged up. You know what happens to new equipment around here... look at LAPD. They send out a brand new motor on a regular tour and it gets destroyed," said Barton.

"Ok, enough. Let's sack out and get some rest. Busy tomorrow."

A chorus of "Ok, Cap" resounded, and Station 5 went to sleep, a very weary crew.

The bus pulled up in front of Station 82. The men from Carson stepped off and stood looking at the station.

"It's tiny!" exclaimed Marco.

"Where does the squad go, on the roof?" asked Johnny.

"Well, let's get inside and see what gives," said Cap.

The men walked up to the office door and found it locked. Cap, being the resourceful one, pulled out his department master key and opened the door. As the men of 51 entered the impossibly small station, they made a shocking realization.

"Cap, that's our old Crown!" shouted Mike Stoker, obviously out of character.

"I know, Michael. There's a note here from Chief Engineer Houts. Let me read it for you.

To the bold men of Station 51,

Welcome to La Canada Flintridge. Station 82 has been specially chosen for your crew. The regular staff of 82 has been re-assigned to the County Training Center to assist in evaluation of the new class of firefighters. Your engine crew will be familiar with the equipment, seeing that it was yours a few years ago. Not much has changed. The dorms here sleep 5. We have set up a trailer and a covered portable carport for the squad. Gentlemen, the squad trailer is stocked with all of the supplies you may need for a mass casualty incident, with the exception of drugs. Those will be available at Huntington should you need them. Additionally, the trailer sleeps 3, however you shouldn't need the third bunk. I wish you the best of luck tomorrow, and hope that you enjoy yourselves.

Yours, Richard H. Houts, Chief Engineer."

"There's some information here. The station's radio call sign is KMG-860, and the engine will be Engine 82. The Squad is Station 282, Squad 51. That makes sense, since you guys are in service here, and we're covering for 82's. Okay. Let's go see the squad."

The men walked out through the back door of the station. Sitting there on the rear apron of the firehouse, snuggled impossibly close to the hose tower was a shiny new Airstream trailer. A few feet away, under a large freestanding canopy was the most beautiful thing any of the men had seen.

"It's... it's amazing!" exclaimed Roy.

"What is it?" said Johnny?

"That, gentlemen, is the 1976 Chevrolet Rescue Conversion. The side door opens to the inside of the box, which gives additional access for the rescuer. The unit serves as both mobile treatment room as well as ambulance in case of extreme emergency. The compartments on the inside hold all of the equipment you carry on the squad, just in a more convenient location. The rear doors open as well, and equipment can be accessed from there. Backboards, Stokes baskets and Hare splints are all stored in compartments under the benches inside. All of your usual gear is in the side compartments."

"Uhh, Mike? You sound like a car salesman!" said Johnny, having heard his shiftmate say about the most he had ever said in all of their time working together.

Mike blushed. "I saw Charlie getting it painted at the shops when I went to recertify last month."

"Hey Roy? There's a note on the dashboard from Charlie," Chet offered.

"So read it, nosy!" said Roy, smiling.

Chet smiled back. "Har har har. Okay.

Dear Roy and Johnny,

Here are the answers to your questions. Pick the one that best matches.

Yes. No. I don't know. $18,000. Wherever you want. Your heads on a silver platter.

Now that that's settled, you can carefully peel off the red sticker over the circles on the side of the rig. I think you will like what I've done.

Don't touch anything under the hood. Charlie."

Johnny peeled off the square sticker covering the circle on the side of the rig, revealing a "51" in brand new gold leaf.

"That's great, John! Something shiny to keep you amused!" heckled Chet.

Roy, having done the same on his side of the rig, came around and stood by his partner, beaming.

"Cap, I'm beat. It's almost 2, and we have to be up and at the command post by 5. Let's go to bed, huh?" pleaded Marco.

"Ok, champ, you got it. Bed everyone!" shouted Cap.

Johnny and Roy watched their crewmates file into the small station. They shrugged, and pulled open the door to their trailer. They were too tired to see the state of the art radio equipment as well as the new portable equipment charging on the rack inside of the trailer. They each pulled out a bunk and collapsed for the night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Through Rose Colored Glasses

by KillJoyHK

DISCLAIMER: Emergency!, and all of the characters involved are property of Mark VII Productions... except for the crew of Squad 5. They're mine! :)

No profit is realized from this work of fiction, nor is any expected. Any similarity to any persons, living or dead, is strictly coincidental.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tones sounding... strange tones. The buzz of a Klaxon. More strange tones.

_What's all this noise? _thought Captain Stanley_. These aren't the regular tones. There must be something major happening! Wake up, Hank! WAKE UP!_

"LA calling Stations 5, 11, 13, 15,19, 63, 66, 82 and Station 282, early tones for your special assignment. Acknowledge in order." came the voice of Sam Lanier, as the men began to shake loose the cobwebs.

"Station 82, Captain Stanley here, KMG-860."

"Station 282, Firefighter Gage here, KMG-860"

The medics grabbed clean uniforms, and their ditty bags, and headed inside for a shower and some breakfast before their hop over to the parade command center.

_"Station 282, Firefighter Gage here, KMG-860"_

_Gage? Johnny Gage? Nah, couldn't be. But wasn't that his captain before him? What's going on here?_

Leah finished dressing, and opened the door to her small private room and joined her shiftmates in the rec room of station 5.

"Hey Leah, did you hear?" asked MacHugh

"Hear what, Ian? The tones? The sound of Matsuda tooting his horn all night from the chili? Hear that the bird is the word? What?" snapped Leah.

"Sheesh! I just wanted to see if you heard that John Gage and Roy DeSoto are the extra medics called up to run with us."

"Yeah, I heard. "Cowboy" Johnny Gage and his partner Roy "Take It Easy" DeSoto. I know." replied Leah, tartly.

"Didn't you and Gage have a -urk!"

Ian's question was cut off by a damp rag being thrown at his face by Leah, who had just finished up wiping down her boots.

"Ok, roll call is now, people!" called Captain Mo.

The crew assembled in front of Squad 5. "All right, you know what we're doing, we did it last year too. Let's look pretty and make the department look good. Ian, Leah, you patch up the boo-boo's and make everyone happy. Okay?"

"Okay, Cap" seemed to be the general consensus.

"Coffee done? Well, let's go, then." said Mo.

The crews boarded their respective rigs and headed out of the station towards the parade command post.

"LA, Engine 5 responding to the command post, non-code R," reported Mo.

"Engine 5," came the acknowledgement.

"LA, Squad 5 responding as well, non-code R," reported Leah.

"Squad 5."

_"LA, Squad 5 responding as well, non-code R," reported Leah._

_"Squad 5."_

_Female paramedic? Couldn't be_... John's ears prickled as he heard the paramedic report in to LA dispatch.

"Gage, are you lost in space or something? Let's get with it, pal! Busy day today," admonished Captain Stanley.

"Sorry, Cap."

"Okay then. Let's hit the streets, men!"

The 51 boys climbed aboard their old friend the Crown, as the medics trotted out back to their brand new Chevy.

"Ok if I drive, Junior?" "Fine with me, pally!"

Mike started up his beloved engine. With a growl, she came to life. Stoker looked over at his Cap, who was wearing a matching ear to ear grin.

"Take her out, Michael."

Roy climbed in to the new squad. He turned the key. With a click and a roar, the rescue squad came to life for the first day of its new career.

Roy smiled at John, who pointed forwards with two fingers as if he were aiming a pistol at the streets of Pasadena.

"Thattaway, partner!"

"LA, Engine 82 responding to the CP, non code-R." "Engine 82."

"LA, Squad 51 responding to the CP, non-code R." A small delay. "10-4, Squad 51."

"Hmm. Sounds as if we caught old Sam off guard there, Roy."

"Maybe we did. He's so busy he probably forgot. Remember, he usually dispatches South. This is a special assignment for him too," responded Roy, as he carefully made a right turn.

Beep...beep...beep. "Squad 51, what is your location?"

"Umm... Squad 51, we're at Foothill Boulevard and Oak Grove Drive, LA."

"Squad 51, standby for a response."

"I didn't think we were on duty yet," said Johnny to Roy as he motioned to pull over.

"Neither did I," replied Roy.

Familiar tones sounded, along with an unfamiliar tone.

"Squad 51, Squad 5 to assist, children overcome by fumes, at the pool, La Canada High School, 4463 Oak Grove Drive. 4-4-6-3 Oak Grove Drive. Nearest cross street Foothill Boulevard. Time out, 0406."

"Squad 51.""Squad 5" "LA Clear, KMA 941."

Johnny looked at his map. "Roy, that's right around the corner. Make a right and we're there. Why would kids be at the pool at 4 in the morning? It's probably a false alarm."

"I dunno.. let's go find out."

15 seconds later, Squad 51 arrived on scene. After reporting to dispatch, the boys donned their SCBA, grabbed the bio-phone and resuscitator as well as the drug box and headed towards the natatorium entrance. The door was open.

"Well, let's see what's going on," said Roy as walked in.

Inside, there was a large swimming pool with diving boards as well as a set of bleachers for spectators to watch the events. Johnny entered and began to sweep the arena with his eyes, alertly looking for victims.

The whooshing of the respirators and the confinement of the masks made it difficult to hear, so Johnny shouted to Roy.

"Roy! Can't see anyone!"

"I know! There's an open door over there! Let's check it out!"

The men made their way to a door which was ajar. Johnny began to open the door the rest of the way when a tap on his shoulder and a pointing finger caught his attention. Roy was pointing to the sign on the door, labeled "CAUTION - CHLORINE STORAGE - AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY - RESPIRATORS REQUIRED - CONFINED SPACE"

Johnny nodded his acknowledgement and began to enter the room. Among the stacked barrels marked "OXIDIZER", there were five children on the floor.

* * *

Short, but next chapters make up for it. :) Keep on R&R'ing!

Thx to my reviewers.. especially ghostwriter56. I loved The Cap and the Hat!


	4. Chapter 4

Through Rose Colored Glasses

by KillJoyHK

DISCLAIMER: Emergency!, and all of the characters involved are property of Mark VII Productions... except for the crew of Squad 5. They're mine! :)

No profit is realized from this work of fiction, nor is any expected. Any similarity to any persons, living or dead, is strictly coincidental.

* * *

Chapter 4

Roy saw the children and knew that the best way to begin treatment was to get them out of this toxic environment.

Johnny looked over to Roy and saw that he was fumbling in his pockets for something.

"Roy? Whatcha need?"

"HT! Gotta let 5's know we have multiple victims here!"

Johnny tossed Roy the HT, knowing that Roy had left his HT in the charger on the trailer.

"HT 51, LA"

"Go ahead, HT 51."

"LA, notify Squad 5 that we have 5 victims here. Tell them to come in with SCBA to assist moving victims out of danger."

"HT 51. Squad 5, LA. Did you copy HT 51?"

"Squad 5, 10-4, LA. ETA about 2 minutes. Respond three ambulances and an engine company for decontamination assistance to the location."

"Squad 5."

Tones sounding, alerting LA County Rescue Ambulance 99 to respond, as well as Pasadena Engine 31, as the LA County units were already staged for the parade.

As Johnny began to gather up the children, Roy was outside in the pool area looking for the person who had called in the incident. There was a man slumped over a desk in the corner of a small office, phone in hand.

"Sir, can you hear me? SIR! Fire department! SIR?"

Roy gave the man a sternal rub. The man made a feeble effort to push Roy's hand away as he groaned in response to the pain stimulus. Not wasting any time, Roy bent over and picked the man up, carrying him outside to a now arriving Squad 5.

As he twisted off the regulator from his mask, Roy shouted orders to the arriving medics.

"My partner is in there with 5 kids. Someone open up a trauma blanket and let me get this man on the ground. I'll come right back in."

"Okay!" "You got it."

The sound of an approaching siren indicated the near arrival of the local police... or was it? An LA County Sheriff's car arrived, and Officer Vince Harmel exited the car, helmeted as usual.

"Hi Roy. What have we got?"

"Vince? What are you doing here? Never mind. 6 victims of chlorine exposure. Don't know how long or why. He's the oldest, and first one out. Johnny's inside with the other 5. Can you stay here with him so we can get the others?"

"Sure, Roy. Should I start O2?"

"Vince, I'm not entirely sure. That gas looked really concentrated. Let's wait for instructions."

"Sure, Roy, sure."

Roy headed back in to the arena, watching his partner and one of 5's medics handle 3 patients on their own. One was able to walk, but was having a hard time breathing. Roy ducked in and grabbed the other victim as the other half of Squad 5 grabbed their own and made a bee-line for the exit.

Roy placed his charge on the blanketed sidewalk and kicked the door closed.

All of the paramedics took off their SCBA.

"Johnny?"

"Leah?"

"You must be Roy DeSoto."

"And you are?"

"Ian MacHugh."

Roy reached for the nearest bio-phone. As he opened the cover and attached the antenna, he poked his partner in the arm and gestured to the BP cuff and stethoscope on the ground next to him.

"Uhh, Ramp- Huntington, this is Squad 51, how do you read me?"

_"Uhh, Ramp- Huntington, this is Squad 51, how do you read me?"_

Nurse Lucinda "Lucy" Evans, head nurse at Huntington Emergency crossed over to the base station.

"Unit calling, please repeat."

"Huntington, this is Rescue 5-1. We have 6 victims of chlorine exposure of an undetermined duration. Vitals to follow."

"51, standby for Doctor Stern."

_"51, standby for Doctor Stern."_

Johnny looked over at Leah who looked as though she had cringed at hearing the name.

"Ah 51, this is Doctor Stern. What do you have?"

"Huntington, we have 6 victims of chlorine exposure. All are experiencing tachypnea, are tearing, and rales are evident on all patients. Request instructions."

"51, decontaminate, and administer a solution of albuterol and 1% lidocaine by nebulizer to improve breathing and lessen pain from coughing. Package patients carefully, Auntie."

"Umm, Huntington, did you just call me Auntie?"

"Is my daughter, the half-a-nurse there? Ask her. Huntington out."

Half-a-nurse? thought Johnny and Roy together.

Leah grunted and frowned. "AAN-TI. Advise as needed and transport immediately. Something he made up to try to speed up radio communications."

Engine 31 arrived and set up a fog station to decontaminate the victims and firefighters.

"Cap, we need to ventilate. The chlorine in there is pretty thick," said MacHugh.

"No problem. Bonilla, hit the fans on the south side of the building in the pump hut."

Moments later, the sound of powerful fans began to ramp up in intensity and the faint odor of chlorine could be smelled.

"They use charcoal filters to protect the neighborhood," said Captain 31.

One of the kids began to stir and started to clutch at the oxygen mask on his face.

"Easy there, tiger. You've been exposed to chlorine. That oxygen will help your lungs. Don't take the mask off. Can you try to talk?" inquired Ian.

"M-m-my friends, are they ok?"

"They're all the same as you. Tell me, why were you even at the pool this early?" Ian asked.

"We're the JV swim team. We never get any pool time. Mr. Davies let us in early, and we were swimming, but the varsity guys set us up. They put some nasty green stuff in the filters, and when they started up, it went all over the pool. There were bugs in it too. We managed to skim it out, and we were going to add some chlorine to help clean out the pool, but Bobby dropped one of the cans. Next thing I know, we're out here. Oh my GOD! Mr. Davies! How is he?

"He's ok. We've got him ready to go. Why don't you rest while we wait for the ambulance," Johnny answered.

Mr. Davies chose that exact moment to begin to gag. Leah rolled him over on his side to prevent him from aspirating as he began to vomit.

"Not good, Johnny," said Roy

The sound of ambulances approaching was heard as the paramedics took one last look at their charges. Carefully, the patients were loaded in to the ambulances. Leah and Ian each went in with an ambulance, and Johnny went with the third. Roy drove Squad 51 in and Bonilla took Squad 5 to Huntington.

As the ambulances rolled into Huntington, they were met by Lucy and her triage team.

"Bring the older man into treatment F to see Dr. Stern, and the others as the team checks them out," Lucy ordered, fully expecting compliance by both her team and the ambulance attendants.

Turning the corner, Leah and Johnny realized that they were both working on the same patient as they entered Treatment F.

"Doc, he's vomited twice already. BP is 90/50, respirations are 13 and labored, pulse is 85. He hasn't tried to speak, but we've kept him on the cocktail that you ordered and it seems to be helping," reported Johnny.

"Nurse, draw bloods for arterial blood gas, CBC and 'lytes. Get him on house oxygen. Let's keep him on the albuterol and lidocaine solution, and keep an eye out for edema," said Dr. Stern.

"Da-err.. Doctor Stern? There didn't seem to be any chemical burns or otherwise at the scene," offered Leah.

"Real-ly? Nurse, check for chemical burns or any sort of skin exposure symptoms. If you find any, irrigate and cover loosely," suggested Dr. Stern as he made a notation on the patient's chart and exited the room without any further words.

Leah sighed. "Let's go, Gage. We're dismissed."

"Is that your dad?" asked Johnny.

"No, here he's Dr. Stern. And I'm just another should-have-been nurse playing firefighter, playing paramedic. Dad has no confidence in the program, and he really has no desire to have me as a part of it," explained Leah.

"But he's so… cold to you!"

"Yeah, you deal with it, just like you do any doctor."

"But he's your DAD! Isn't he proud of what you've accomplished? A firefighter, a trained paramedic, one of the original 60 in the program! Isn't it enough that you're happy?" John declaimed.

"Nope. I'm not a nurse. I'm not a doctor. Those professions he has respect for. A paramedic is akin to a Boy Scout giving first aid as far as he's concerned, we just have better toys," Leah said as she left a confused Johnny in Treatment Room F.

Lucy walked in to Treatment F to begin documenting the post-emergency treatment plan and she stopped to look at the bewildered Johnny standing there.

"You look lost. Did your friends leave you here alone? Oh, I'm Lucinda Evans, but everyone calls me Lucy."

"Hi Lucy. I'm Johnny Gage from 51's. And no, I'm not lost. I'll see you later, maybe."

"Have fun at the game!" Lucy smiled.

"I will!" replied John, smiling in kind.

Roy and Ian were out in the ambulance bay when Leah came storming out. She replaced the oxygen tank in the squad and slammed the compartment door shut. She pulled open the door, climbed in, and slammed the door shut.

"Let's go, Ian."

"I guess we're leaving. See you at the command post," said Ian.

"Yeah, see ya," said Roy.

With a roar, Ian started up Squad 5 and pulled out of the hospital parking area. A moment later, a still befuddled Johnny came out, carrying a fresh oxygen tank of his own.

"Hey, Johnny? What happened in there?" asked Roy.

"Well, it's a long story. I'll tell ya on the way to the CP. Let's get going, ok?"

"Ok Junior. We're rolling." Roy started up the squad and headed out of the hospital.

"LA, Squad 51 is 10-8 to the command post at this time."

"Squad 51."

Johnny began to explain the situation to Roy as they headed north to the command post.

* * *

Thanks to those of you who have revewed! Please keep on reviewing and reading! I'm working on more, and I'll keep uploading them as they finish.


End file.
